Morning Drag
by JunAkihiko
Summary: Just when his morning couldnt be more of a drag... A ShikTem Story.


Hey there guys, I've been watching lots of videos of Temari and Shikamaru. And I thought to myself "If I enjoy the fan couples so much, why not make a story of them?" So here I am, writing a story. If you are a Shikamaru and Ino couple, you find them not here. Also may contain a little Yaoi from other characters in this story. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, just so you know.

It was a quiet morning in Konoha, and Shikamaru was sleeping well, even dreaming. But than all hell broke lose when his alarm went off. His eyes slowly opened and he saw it was 6 am.

"Aw man, that sound is bugging me, but I'm so comfortable…but than it will keep ringing." Shikamaru glared and sighed. "What a drag."

Shikamaru let out a monstrous yawn and his sensei, Asuma looked over. He smiled at his student and said. "Well, look who managed to get up!" He popped a cigarette into his mouth, and Shikamaru leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms and Asuma smiled.

"Man, what a drag, getting up so early just to stand here. I could be sleeping." Asuma laughed loudly as he pulled his cigarette out to blow the smoke out.

"You seem to never have motivation in the morning." Shikamaru yawned and said.

"Who does? The sun is just rising." Asuma turned and nodded.

"You really are just not a morning person, are you?" Shikamaru shrugged and let his body fall so he was sitting. Shikamaru heard footsteps and he opened one eye to Kakashi walking towards them. He raised a hand.

"Yo." Shikamaru nodded and Asuma waved. Kakashi put his nose back into his book but said. "Asuma, you have a message." Asuma smiled and said.

"From who?"

"Kurenai." Asuma dropped his smoke and stepped on it. He waved to Shikamaru and took off, jumping off building. Kakashi shook his head.

"So who is the message really from?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at Kakashi. He grinned beneath his mask.

"No one, I just wanted some entertainment." Shikamaru saw Kakashi leave with his face in his book and Shikamaru was tempted to sleep. But than he saw Naruto walk up beside him.

"Morning!" He said, and Shikamaru made a grunting sound. "You're not a morning person are you?" He shook his head and Naruto smiled. "What are you doing up so early anyways?" He shrugged again, and got to his feet. Knowing Naruto he wouldn't let him sleep. Sasuke came around and looked at Naruto.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked and Sasuke glared.

"Training, dumb ass, remember?" Naruto slapped his head and said.

"That's right- wait did you just call me dumb ass!" Sasuke was already walked away but Naruto followed him, yelling at him. But as he did this, they were already holding hands. Shikamaru groaned, why did even get up, he could be sleeping. He walked on a bit and a nice wind hit his face. He smiled slowly and turned to the gate and ran. He knew this wind as well as he knew the back of his hand. When he came to the gate, he saw a blonde with blue eyes. A large fan across her back, and beautiful legs, he slowed to a walk, and she said.

"You got here fast." Temari turned and looked at him with a smile. "Did you miss me that much?" Shikamaru embraced her tightly and he said.

"Would you laugh at me if I did?" She shook her head, and when they let go, they walked more into the city.

"So how is Gaara?" He asked her, and she shrugged taking off her fan so she could spread herself on his bed.

"He really wanted to get away so he could see Naruto." Shikamaru nodded slowly. Temari looked at him and patted the bed. "You look tired, come here." He lay down beside her and she cuddled into him.

"So tell me," She whispered softly so Shikamaru had to listen harder. "Are you taking me out?" Shikamaru smiled and kissed her softly. She kissed him back bringing flames into this, and he had to pull away.

"Where would you like to go?" She laughed and said.

"Where would you like to take me?" He crawled onto her and he pinned her hands down. She looked up at him slowly and he leaned his forehead on hers.

"Can't we just stay here?" She nodded.

"It is only 8am." He kissed her and she wasn't scared to deepen the kiss. They were exploring each others bodies, and taking off clothes as they went, when they heard the door open. Shikamaru lifted his head and turned to see who was at the door. Gaara stood there with evil in his eyes, and Temari's eyes widened.

"Gaara!" He began to raise his hand. "Gaara!" Screamed Temari. "Don't, please! Stop!" Gaara's eyes were focused on Shikamaru, and Temari's scream was aloud as Shikamaru knew. He was dead. Gaara smiled and suddenly said.

"So, when did this happen?" Both looked at Gaara and he said. "Temari?" Gaara was asking just like a father, and Shikamaru didn't know if he should grab his shadow or not.

"G-Gaara…" He smiled and stepped to Shikamaru.

"Hurt my sister, I'll kill you." Shikamaru nodded and felt kind of embarrassed since he was shirtless, and Temari was holding her top closed with her hand. Gaara slowly went to the door and than asked.

"Where is Naruto?" Shikamaru said.

"Training." Gaara smiled.

"Good, maybe he is in the mood watch over you so you don't hurt my sister." He chuckled a bit to himself and than shut the door. Temari stared at Shikamaru but he just ran a hand though his hair and sighed as he turned and said to Temari.

"Man, what a drag…"

Sorry it's not all lovey dovey stuff, but I think this is a good story and plus I love Gaara's all father-like this. It made me smile ^^

May 4th 2010 Tuesday


End file.
